


YANDERE

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Horror, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: "Te pertenecí. Y te pertenecere por siempre.""Mi alma esta manchada por ti. Solo contigo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa."
Relationships: Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**Yo soy luz.**

**Y**

**Tú oscuridad.**

**Esa es la realidad.**

**Nuestra realidad.**

Te abrazo, no tengo otro remedio puesto que así evitaras matar.

No quiero.

No puedo ver de nuevo la sangre y mucho menos a ti cubierto de la misma.

Ya basta. No soporto. No puedo estar a tu lado.

Sin embargo.

Encadenado estoy contigo, por más que quisiera liberarme de ti no puedo.

Yo Soy tuyo.

Y Tú eres mío.

Nuestro hilo del destino nos enlaza como un sólo ser.

Somos el mismo.

He querido negar nuestro destino para evitar las tragedias que siempre están encima de nosotros, pero ¿por qué debe de ser tan desgraciadas nuestras vidas?.

¿Por qué nuestro hilo del destino está cubierto de sangre mientras nos une?

¿Por qué matas por mi?

¿Por qué soy tú obsesión habiendo muchos _"Peces en el agua”?_

¿Por qué yo?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!.

Siento como mi mentón es levantando, tengo miedo de verlo a los ojos por lo que desvió mi mirada a otro punto en específico, siento su húmeda lengua por mi mejilla para quitar la mancha de sangre que me ha salpicado de otra víctima y en desgracia lloro silenciosamente.

No quiero a Yami.

—Porque nuestro destino es estar juntos, aibou.—Besa mi frente e intensifica más el abrazo.—Y si es preciso matar para que estés a mi lado, lo haré. Matare por ti.—

No puedo escapar de él, se convirtió en mi peor pesadilla y lo sé.


	2. Chapter 2

El viento soplo y paso por entre mi cabellera revoloteando mis mechones de cabello, me recorre por todo mi cuerpo, un escalofrió para nada agradable.

¡Qué frio hacía! Odiaba las épocas donde el clima cambiaba para peor, estaba atrayendo consigo las lluvias torrenciales, los vientos fríos y el cielo gris.

-Maldición, ni la chaqueta me he traído.- Me golpe la frente por lo tonto que había sido en creer en el pronóstico del clima con un día soleado. - No me vuelvo a fiar, para la próxima estoy seguro que cargare como mínimo un chaleco.-Decía mientras bajaba los escalones del instituto y me abrazaba así mismo en un intento por darme calor, pero era en vano, cada vez el viento soplaba más y más fuerte.

Apuesto que iba a llover muy pronto así que debía de darme prisa en llegar a mi casa sino terminaría empapado.

Por fin salí del instituto con paso apresurado al igual que los demás, esquive a algunas personas para evitar chocar con algunas de ellas.

El cielo rugió con los grandes truenos que avisaban que en pocos minutos iba a llover, debía de darme prisa como mínimo para llegar a la estación de autobuses y subirme en un bus para llegar más rápido a mi casa evitando mojarme, pero aquí el gran reto; Y es que la estación de autobuses más cercana quedaba a unos 20 minutos aproximadamente de mi posición.

-Debo darme prisa.-Me dije acelerando el paso.

Cuando di la vuelta a una esquina sentí un golpe que me había mandado al suelo y que por consecuencia se me habían caído algunas cosas de mi mochila , de inmediato me reincorpore y levante lo que se me había caído mientras le pedía disculpas al ser con el que había chocado.

-Le pido que me disculpe.-Decía guardando mi lápiz apresurado, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. - Lo lamento mucho, no volverá a pasar.-Busque mi bolígrafo con mi mirada cuando de pronto la vi frente a mi.

La persona con la que me había chocado me extendía mi bolígrafo.

-Se te cayó también esto.-Me dijo serio y tome mi bolígrafo. -Ten más cuidado al caminar.-Continuo hablando con su voz tan profunda que muy pocas veces podía escuchar, viéndome con sus intensos, profundos y para nada fríos ojos rojos como lo describían las personas al entrar en contacto visual con Yami.

Finalmente e inesperadamente paso su mano acariciando mi cabellera, notando yo, que en su transcurso de seguir su camino había pintado una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-Ve con cuidado a casa Yugi.-Me susurro en un extraño tono amigable y prosiguió con su camino a la vez que los truenos se volvieron escuchar en el cielo como la tipica escena donde el protagonista de una película de terror conocía en persona a su afamado asesino sin siquiera saber que era la víctima.

Instintivamente pase saliva, no sabía por qué exactamente pero sus palabras me habían dejado con un sabor agridulce en mi paladar.

-Me voy a casa de inmediato.-

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

—Fue extraño.—Dije recordando su mirada tan atenta en mi.— Fue como si él ya conociera todo sobre mi.—Parpadee un poco recordando mi encuentro con Yami; el chico callado de la clase.

Muerdo mis labios para así poder salir de mis pensamientos y miro a mis amigos que me ven curiosos por lo que les e contado, hasta mi novio que esta a mi lado me ve sorprendido.

—¿Sennen se te acerco?.—Pregunta Jaden, mi novio mientras me abraza por el hombro, asiento.

—¿Por qué?.—Ahora Anzu se sienta al otro lado de mi.—Por qué conociendo muy bien a ese chico de seguro y te hubiera soltado un golpe que te hubiera dejado marca por toda tú vida. Pero por lo que dices no lo hizo.— Estaba pensativa. —Ese chico si que es todo un raro.—

—¿No me digas?—Su sarcasmo hizo que llamara mi atención —Por algo Sennen es el "raro" de la clase.—Joey declaró colocando sus brazos cruzados.

—Pues yo no lo conozco del todo, sólo he escuchado rumores—Anzu comentó.

—Al igual que yo.—Mi novio hablo, también se le veía serio y un tanto pensativo, sus ojos cafés me miraron explorando mi rostro. —¿No te hizo nada, verdad? ¿No te toco? Por qué si me entero de que lo hizo yo precisamente me encargo de...—

—No, no me hizo nada Jaden.—

Lo tranquilizo antes de que cometa una locura como era golpear a Yami, aun que parecía un chico callado su expediente académico no decía lo mismo puesto que era un brabucón que se peleaba unas cuantas veces, pero no eran las típicas peleas o riñas aquí en el instituto sino que estas iban más lejos que una pelea normal; las llevaba a una pelea a muerte, lo que hacía tenerle miedo y respeto a Yami.

Y claro no iba a dejar que Jaden se peleara con Yami, podía ser muy peligroso y los resultados podrían ser catastróficos.

—Olvidemos el tema, ¿Sí?.—Digo levantándome para ir a la cafetería.—Me ha dado un poco de hambre, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a comer algo? He oído que hoy preparan hamburguesas.—

—¡Es verdad!.—Dice emocionado Joey y con un brillo en sus ojos.—¡Vamos a comer hamburguesas antes de que se acaben!.—

Los chicos estaban de acuerdo y nos fuimos a la cafetería.

Pero en cuanto abrimos las puertas, el bullicio y los gritos llamaron nuestro atención.

—Vas a pagar por esto.—Dijo con voz fuerte y ruda levantando su puño en amenaza a mi amigo quien tan bien estaba a la defensiva.

—Ya te dije que no es mi culpa, me pusieron el pie.—Tristan protesto con rabia pero tan bien con miedo.

—Tristan.—Dije viendo como las piernas de mi amigo temblaban ante Yami no me basto pensarlo dos veces para dirigirme a ellos pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo, era Jaden .

—Yo me encargo.—Dijo él y camino hasta Tristan para alejarlo de Yami y sólo bastaron unos segundos para que apareciera un azabache con ojos azules como el mar alejando a Yami también, sino me equivoco ese azabache va en la misma clase que Jaden , su nombre era Yusei sino me equivoco

Saliendo de mis pensamientos me dirigí con ellos para ver como Tristan se quejaba por estar agarrado de Jaden y como Yami no decía nada tras ser liberado de Yusei por unas cuantas palabras que le había dicho al oído, no parecía estar furioso sino molesto, pero en cuanto sus ojos rojos me vieron a mi, esa molestia se disipo para luego desviar la mirada a otro lado, pero también había notado porque había comenzado la pelea Yami estaba sucio de salsa de tomate en su rostro y en su chaqueta ;ya veo porque tanto escándalo.

Yami sin decir nada se abrió paso entre la multitud y salió de la cafetería, de pronto sentí que debía de seguirlo, pero no sabía por qué exactamente; si bien sabía que Yami esta vez podría golpearme por chismoso, el impulso de ir detrás de él era mucho más fuerte, así que escabulléndome de mis amigos fui tras él.

Abrí las puertas de la cafetería y un poco más lejos de donde estaba yo se encontraba él caminando quitándose su chaqueta.

No espere mucho tiempo y lo alcancé apenas, tocando su hombro, él reacciono tan rápido que apenas note cuando él ya me tenía acorralado contra los casilleros mientras ejercía fuerza en mis brazos.

Pero en cuanto me vio.

—¿Yugi?.—Su fuerza se desvaneció de mis brazos y me dejo libre.

Yo nervioso sólo saque un pañuelo de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y se la extendí.

—Yo...—Titubee.—No quería provocarte.—Fue lo único que se me ocurrio decir.— Sólo quería pedirte disculpas por parte de Tristan.—Yami chasqueo la lengua molesto.—Lamento que su comida haya caído en ti.—

—Es un idiota por no fijarse por dónde camina.—

Tomo mi pañuelo y mi mano y nos dirigimos al baño de chicos que estaba alado de nosotros y una vez adentro me soltó, me aventó su chaqueta, tontamente la tome batiéndome un poco de la salsa que tenía impregnada, mi rostro la hice de resignación, ahora yo tenía que lavarme las manos.

Me acerque al lavabo que estaba junto al otro donde Yami se lavaba su rostro usando mi pañuelo para secar su rostro mientras yo me remangaba las mangas de mi chaqueta, abrí la llave y lave mis manos, pero ya que estando ahí, saque otro pañuelo de mi chaqueta y moje el pañuelo para proseguir a quitarle las manchas a la chaqueta, no me llevo más de 10 minutos en removerlas y cerré el grifo.

El silencio entre él y yo era un tanto incomodo, pero podía deshacerme de él ya que estaba dispuesto a irme.

—Aquí tienes tu chaqueta.—

Se la deje sobre su espalda para luego caminar a la puerta pero ni bien tome la perilla, él me tomo de la cintura girándome sobre mis talones, me apego a la misma puerta y me plantó un beso en mis labios mientras sus ojos rojos no dejaban de verme.

No sabía que pensar, me había tomado por sorpresa, ¡¿Qué hago?!, esa tonta pregunta se quedó en mi cabeza, aún cuando YAMI metió su lengua y comenzó a jugar con la mía, no pude evitar gemir cuando me presiono más contra la puerta y rozo su intimidad contra la mía, un gran sonrojo surco mis mejillas, me sentía tan indefenso pero a su vez tan extasiado...

Una parte de mi deseaba más.

El beso culminó cuando se alejó de mi dejando en su camino un hilo de saliva que fue desapareciendo a distancia. Sus labios expresaron una heosa y malvada y sonrisa que deguste internamente.

—Dile a tu amiguito que tenga mas cuidado al caminar porqué a la otra no tendré piedad contra él aun cuando estés con ahí para protegerlo. —Alargo más su sonrisa.—Te veo luego Yugi.—

Y salió del baño dejándome anonadado y confundido mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

* * *

Cuando regrese a la cafetería me encontré con mis amigos riendo y aun Tristan forcejeando contra el brazo de Joey, estaban jugando otra vez y en cuanto Jaden me vio no dudo en venir a mi con su sonrisa risueña por verme.

—Yugi, ven, te aparte un lugar a lado de mi.—Me dijo, yo seguía en mis pensamientos recordando lo que había pasado con Yami en el baño, será mejor no comentar nada, pensé. No quería preocuparlos; mucho menos quería que Jaden se metiera en una pelea con Yami porqué definitivamente, Yami era peligroso.


	4. Chapter 4

El receso acabo, y nos pusimos de pie, debíamos de ir a la siguiente clase, pero antes me despedí de un beso a Jaden en su mejilla ya lo vería después.

—¿No se casan de ser tan empalagosos los dos?.—Me codeo Joey.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti y Kaiba-Kun.—

Le dé volví el gentil golpe a mi amigo mientras regresábamos al salón, pero ni bien nos acercamos a la puerta de la clase Joey comenzó a sudar por los nervios al ver un característico castaño de altura mayor a la mía, con sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo mientras veía fijamente a mi amigo; Kaiba da una pequeña sonrisa ladina que era cálida para Joey, él podía provocar miles de emociones al CEO más reconocido de todo Domino. .

—Tardaste.—Dijo solamente haciendo temblar a Joey a mi lado.

—S...Sólo comía algo con mis amigos.—Tartamudeo Joey con sus mejillas sonrojadas de solo escuchar la voz de Seto que lo derretía internamente.

—Los dejo solos.—Comente alejándome de ellos, retirándome a mi asiento que quedaba junto a la ventana donde tenia una vista perfecta de un clima grisáceo; parece que la tormenta se acerca, lo habían anunciado en las noticias.

Mi vista se fue hacia el frente donde una silla estaba siendo empujada para atrás y una persona que podía distinguir muy bien y fluir mis nervios de sobre manera termino por sentarse enfrente de mi.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se sentaba enfrente de mi si ese no era su lugar?.

Cómo sea, no era mi problema sino de la persona que se sentaba enfrente de mi.

Tarde un poco en pensar, en recordar que persona se sentaba delante mi cuando el nombre de Tristan resonó fuertemente,

Vaya mierda, lo había olvidado por completo. Estoy seguro que en cuento mi amigo se acercara hacía acá iba a comenzar una disputa con Yami y conociéndolos bien a ambos se iban a pelear.

Pero no.

Mis expectativas fueron erróneas, me equivoque en cuento divise a mi amigo, este rápidamente se fue al asiento de la esquina al otro lado del salón donde y por mera casualidad se sentaba Anzu a su lado.

¿Habrán cambiado de lugares? ¿Cuándo fue eso?.

Por fin la maestra entro al salón de clases, todos saludamos formalmente su bienvenida luego ella nos indico que nos sentáramos para comenzar la clase, pero ni bien comenzó enseguida fue nombrado algunos nombres donde sólo tres pude identificar para que atrajeran mi atención hacía el frente; Seto, Tristan y Yami .

—Cómo sabrán, muy pronto se vendrán sus exámenes y antes de que los exámenes lleguen a ustedes y que lo puedan hacer, me deberán de entregar un trabajo en parejas.—

El resto de mis compañeros se quejaron ante las indicaciones de la maestra y uno que otro mencionaba que si lo podían hacer solos y de tres integrantes o más pero la maestra, Kikyo, que era la más estricta en todo el instituto dijo que no.

—¡Silencio todos!.—Dio un golpe en el escritorio haciendo que todos guardaran silencio al instante. —Se hará lo que yo diga y punto final.—Prontamente su sonrisa se alargó convirtiéndola en una malévola.—¿O es que acaso quieren reprobar?.—

Todos negaron al mismo tiempo.

—Genial, ahora, pues empecemos a asignar a sus parejas.—Nos miró a todos.—He seleccionado a los mejores de esta clase, cuidadosamente ellos eligieran quien trabajará con quien, ¿Entendido?.—

—¡Sí!.—Contestamos todos.

—Ah, por cierto si me llego a enterar que uno no puso de su parte para hacer el trabajo les juro que cancelo su actividad a la pareja y no harán examen, por qué esta actividad demuestra que tan bien saben trabajar en equipo.—Carcajeo un poco dándonos más nervios.—¡Que empiecen los juegos del hambre!—

—La maestra a leído mucho estos días.—Murmura Anzu.

—Y como todo juego, ¡primero seleccionaremos a los participantes! Primero Seto Kaiba, ¿A quién eliges como tú pareja?.—Preguntó ella como si estuviera subastandonos con mucha alegría y energía. Muchas chicas del salón alzaron su mano gritando que la seleccionara a una de ellas pero como era de esperarse del gatito del instituto, quiero decir, el CEO de la escuela, él eligió a solo una persona.

—Joey Wheleer.—Dijo sin más.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!.—Dijo ella efusiva apuntando los nombres en una lista para hacer el trabajo o es así como yo quería pensar. —El siguiente en elegir es Tristan.—

—Eso es fácil.—Dijo seguro.—Anzu Masaki.—

—¡Sí!.—

Todos volteamos a ver a Anzu por la alegría que expresaba, ella simplemente atino a reír nerviosamente y luego se volvió a sentar. Sin duda alguna esos dos se traen algo.

—De acuerdo.—Apunto la maestra.—El siguiente en elegir es Sennen Yami.—

Instintivamente me puse nervioso, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda en cuento sonrió divertido, su mirada se paseo por todo el salón y me encogí en mi lugar tratándo de hacerme chiquito lo más que podía. Pero cuando me señalo y pronunció mi nombre y apellido no tuve más de otra que aceptar mi destino.

—Yugi Muto.—

El resto de la clase, la maestra se la paso preguntando a cada alumno que compañero quería mientras a los que ya tenían pareja les indico que deberían de sentarse ahora con su pareja para comenzar con la actividad, una que estaba impresa en las hojas de su escritorio cada quien debía de tomar una hoja e ir con sus parejas.

Cuando Yami llego a mi, solo volteo su silla y se sentó, dejo la hoja en la butaca, yo me encogía en mi lugar, no quería verlo a la cara por que no sabía que era lo que pasaría, ya bastante tenía con el beso que me dio inesperadamente, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Le gustó acaso? ¿O solamente fue para fastidiarme?

—Oye Yugi.—Hablo despacio como si estuviera saboreando mi nombre entre sus labios.

—¿Sí?.—Conteste aún sin verle solamente estaba concentrado en jugar con la pluma que tenía en mis manos en forma de escapar de su mirada tan penetrante e intensa.

—¿Por qué evades tu mirada de la mía?, ¿no te gusto acaso?.—

¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué dices? ¿Gustar?.—Pregunto con mis nervios a flor de piel ¿cuándo fue que cambio el ambiente a uno denso y difícil de respirar?.

Trague saliva, su cercanía me inquietaba, pero por fuera solo mostraba una sonrisa.

—Te refieres ¿así me gusta tu compañía? ¿Es eso?.—

Yami no dice nada, es más, tarda unos minutos en contestar sólo para decir un:—Sí.—Secamente.

—Pues...—

La campana suena en ese momento, siento que puedo respirar ya tranquilo ya que rápidamente mis amigos me jalan hacía ellos y salimos huyendo prácticamente de ahí con nuestras cosas.

Y una vez alejados del salón de clases, descansamos en el pasillo de los casilleros, agitados y un poco exhaustos nos volvimos a reincorporar.

—¡Santo Dios!.—Exclama Anzu un tanto agitada.—No puedo creer que salimos del salón de clases de esa forma.—

—No tuvimos de otra, ¿Viste como estaba tan apegado a Yugi?.—Tristan habla como si hubiéramos salido de una situación tan peligrosa.

—Y qué lo digas.—Dijo Joey.—¿Estas bien Yugi?.—

—Sí.—Respondí.

—¿No te hizo nada? ¿Te amenazo como para estar tan de cerca de ti? ¿Quiso algo contigo? ¿Quería sacarte algo?.—Preguntaba Joey como si fuera mi propia madre, me analizaba de pies a cabeza.

—No para nada, solo hablamos.—

—¿De qué?.—

—Del trabajo que haríamos.—Mentí, no quería provocar nada de conflictos ya que era hora de irnos y salir del instituto se haría algo extraordinario.

—Es verdad, cada pareja debe de estar junta el día de hoy para proponer lo que se haría.—Dijo Anzu.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?.—Pregunte tontamente.

—¿No nos dijiste que estaban conversando acerca de eso Yugi?.—Tristan enarco su ceja interrogativo hacía mi.

—Ah..Ah...¡Sí, claro que sí! Pero es que no note que debíamos de reunirnos en parejas aun fuera de la escuela. —

—La maestra lo propuso así, solo para que le avanzáramos al trabajo.—Comento Anzu.

Entonces eso significa que no podré estar con Jaden el resto de la tarde que queda, además de que de seguro no le gustara cuando le mencione que debía de irme con Yami para hacer un trabajo el cual claramente no está empezado.

—¡Chicos!.—Grito Jaden viniendo hacía nosotros.

En todo el rato que estuvimos en los casilleros, Jaden me contó que también le había tocado el trabajo en parejas de la maestra Kikyo y con la persona que jamás creyó trabajar; Yusei Fudo, aquel chico enigmático por el cual todos tenían curiosidad.

Mis amigos le dijeron que yo iba a trabajar con Yami Sennen, por supuesto que la reacción negativa de Jaden eran claramente molesta, ¿pero que podía ser él? Prácticamente nada, lo único que me decía era que tuviera mucho cuidado con Sen en, que le avisara cualquier cosa que Yami querría hacerme en contra de mi voluntad o hasta incluso golpearme, él personalmente se encargaría de Yami.

A lo que yo le conteste que eso no era necesario, solamente trabajaría con él y ya. No había por qué preocuparse, eso sí, le llamaría si es que pasaba algo ya sea a él o a mis amigos.

Y por fin salimos de nuestro martirio llamada escuela.

Salí del instituto con mi mano tomada a la de Jaden y a nuestros lados con nuestros amigos, salimos al intemperie donde nos encontramos con el cielo grisáceo y lloviendo.

—¡¿Va enserio?!.—Se queja Joey viendo el cielo.—¡Ni si quiera traigo paraguas!.—

—¡Oye cachorro!.—

Al escuchar la profunda voz que llamo a mi amigo volteamos encontrándonos a Kaiba caminar con elegancia como solo el podía hacerlo, en su manos había un paraguas y cuando estuvo a nuestro lado tomo la mano de mi amigo y sin decir nada se lo llevo abriendo el paraguas.

—Su relación aun se me hace rara.—Comenta Tristan.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—Se unió mi novio y Anzu al comentario de Tristan.

—Bueno yo me voy.—Dijo Tristan con su paraguas en la mano luego miro a Anzu.—¿Vienes Anzu?—

—¡Claro!.—Respondió Anzu contenta.—¡Hasta mañana chicos!.—

—Adiós.—Respondimos ambos despidiéndonos de ellos.

—Bueno, supongo que solo quedamos tu y yo.—

Jaden me miro, tenía un paraguas en su mano derecha, me extiende su otra mano para tomarla cuando inesperadamente otra la toma.

—Lo siento, creo que hoy no podrá hacer.—Habla serio alejando a Jaden de mi.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!.—

Jaden trata de alejarse del azabache con ojos de color de mar, pero este lo tiene tan bien sujetado que no se puede safar de él, Yusei pone sus ojos en blanco a los pequeños berrinches de mi novio y lo carga como si no fuera nada.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!—

—Lo siento, Muto-Kun, pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer y no puedo dejar que tu noviecito se distraiga contigo.—

—Ah..C-claro.—Respondí un poco temeroso de su voz tan fría y un tanto amenazante .

—Con permiso.—Me dijo y Yusei se fue con mi novio entre su hombro mientras Jaden lo golpeaba en su espalda quejándose de que lo bajara.

—Supongo que me voy sólo.—Me digo a mi mismo preparándome para mojarme mientras salgo del instituto y bajo los escalones que ofrece el instituto, la lluvia muy pronto moja mi cabello y humedece mi uniforme cuando de pronto siento que ya no lo hace, pues soy cubierto por un paraguas de color negro, me giro al ver al responsable de cubrirme de la lluvia cuando me topo con sus ojos rojos como el infierno.

—Yami.—


	5. Chapter 5

—Yami.—Dije su nombre en un murmullo casi inexistente.

—Te llevare a casa.—Musito sin importancia.

—No...—Respondo, él parecía fruncir su ceño.—No hará falta.—Continuó.—Puedo ir yo sólo.—

—¿Con está lluvia? ¿y tú sólo?.—Cuestiona sonriendo.— No lo creo, además ya es tarde. Te puede pasar algo.—

—Igual a ti.—Menciono.

—Pero yo me se defender, tú por otro lado no.—

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Se defenderme.—Replique con un poco de fastidio caminando hacía la salida, sin embargo él tomo mi brazo y me guió hasta el estacionamiento donde esperaba paciente una motocicleta de color negra.

—Demuéstralo.—Me dijo.

En un breve instante el arremetió contra mi, me metió el pie y caí al suelo quedándome en ridículo en frente de él.

—¿No que sabías defenderte?.—Me respondió burlón.— Sólo te puse el pie y te caíste.—

—¡Eso es trampa!.—Reproche.

—En una pelea todo se vale, no importa cuanto te quejes o reproches, el enemigo que tengas no tendrá piedad contra ti aún cuando grites como niña asustada.—Me estiro su mano.

—No grite como niña.—Me levante ignorando su gesto de amabilidad hacía a mi.—¿Y qué? ¿De pronto vas a darme lecciones de lucha sólo por qué sí?.—

—Sólo para sobrevivir.—Comentó ocultando su mirada tras sus mechones dorados.—Es necesario que sepas defenderte por tú propia cuenta.—Dijo con voz seria.— de lo contrario sino sabes defenderte por ti mismo, no esperes proteger a los que más quieres con tú patética debilidad .—

¿Qué?

—¿De qué estas hablando?.—Cuestione sin entender lo que decía.

—Hablo de que debes de cuidarte las espaldas, aprender a combatir, a ver más allá que sólo tú mismo.—Dijo, luego su mirada recayó en un callejón donde se utilizaba como vertedero de basura. —¿No es así?, enano —

—¿Qué?.—

Sin entender dirigí mi mirada hacía donde él miraba y del callejón que estaba en penumbra, salió un chico con un aspecto elegante; su cabello tenía el estilo de Seto, me podría permitir decir que casi parecía una versión de él en miniatura, su cabello era de un color agua marina, tenía sus ojos de color azul como el mar y por supuesto vestía un uniforme de color blanco pulcro que ahora estaba humedecido por la lluvia; ese chico venía hacía nosotros con una sonrisa burlesca y malvada ocultando sus manos en las bolsas de su uniforme.

—Cómo era de esperarse del monstruo que rige las calles nocturnas de Domino.—Dijo el elegante niño.— la criatura que sale de noche y asusta a todos con sólo su presencia, difunde miedo, sin duda un hombre de muchos prejuicios pero que tiene muy buenos gustos eligiendo a sus víctimas.—

Su mirada azul marina se pasearon por todo mi cuerpo lo que me desagrado en sobremanera.

—¿También te lo vas a llevar a la cama antes de hacer tú "trabajo" o sólo estas con él para molestarlo y molerlo a golpes? Por qué personalmente yo podría encargarme de ese precioso chico que tienes a tu lado.—

"Kaiba" miniatura saco una daga filosa de su gabardina, varios escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo haciéndome templar en seguida y no sólo porqué ahora me encontraba empapado por la lluvia que aun caía sobre nosotros, sino porque no sabía con quienes estaba tratando en realidad.

¿Con un compañero de clase? ¿ O con un rufián busca problemas? ¿O algo mucho peor?

Sabía de sobra que Yami era un chico busca problemas que sólo buscaba llamar la atención y difundir respeto ante todos en el instituto, pero que sin reparo alguno, como todos, tenía una vida fuera del instituto.

Una vida muy peligrosa a decir verdad.

Yami no se inmuto a moverse, sólo atino a quedarse quieto, parecía relajado y seguro de si mismo como sí el "chibi" enfrente de nosotros no le difundía nada de miedo

—Ahórrate tus estúpidos comentarios maldito enano.—Dijo Yami sin dejar su tranquilidad de lado.—¿Porqué no mejor vas con tu mami a que te de comer?.—Chibi gruñó con molestia.—Antes de que patee tu feo y horrible culo aquí.—Amenazo Yami al niño.

No se atrevería, pensé.

Es decir; ¡Joder estábamos en un instituto! (Corrección, fuera del instituto)Pero aún así lo valía.

Era claro que si se peleaba aquí íbamos a tener problemas por tres simples razones: la primera porque Yami golpeo a un menor, la segunda por que yo no detuve la pelea y la tercera por qué esta vamos en zona escolar.

—Noah.—Dijo Yami hacía el niño.—¿No estás muy lejos de casa?.—

—Puedo decirte lo mismo.—Contesto el chibi de nombre Noah jugando con la daga en sus manos mientras caminaba con un porte elegante, vigilándome con sus ojos azules como el mar profundo e interminable, su mirada era hipnotizaste, no podía quitar la mirada de la suya.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?.—Pregunto Noah a Yami.

—No hago nada más que disfrutar de mi vida plena y normal.—Comento Yami alzando su hombros.

—Ya has dado con el paquete.—Musito el chiquillo parando de caminar fijando más su vista en la mía.

—Eso a ti no te importa.—susurro Yami y en un parpadeo Yami me halo hacía él apegandome en su pecho, mis ojos se abrieron en el instante en que vi la cuchilla dirigida a mi, sólo su filo alcanzo a rosarme la mejilla y acortar unos mechones rubios de mi cabellera para luego clavarse en el asfalto.

—El paquete parece ser que depende de ti, no durara mucho tiempo en el juego de las sombras—Yami me abrazo más contra su cuerpo.—Respondeme una cosa, ¿no lo vas a compartir con nadie, verdad?.—

—Sí ya sabes la respuesta, ¿para qué preguntar?.—Cuestiona Yami burlón.

—Sólo me aseguraba con que jugador el paquete iba a comenzar a jugar.—Dijo Noah.—Mis condolencias Yugi.—

Mi cuerpo se crispo cuando el niño dijo mi nombre, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Quién se lo había dicho?.

—Queda un mes para que inicien los juegos, mi recomendación para ti mi querido adversario.—Dijo refiriéndose a Yami.— será mejor que lo entrenes bien, sí quieres que él sobreviva alado de ti. Te recuerdo, el juego es en parejas y se pondrá muy peligroso más para ti ya que tienes el paquete de tu lado.—Podía sentir como sonreía el niño maliciosamente.—Felices juegos de las sombras, que la suerte los acompañe.—


	6. Chapter 6

Juegos de las sombras

¿Por qué esas palabras de me hacían tan conocidas como y me repudiaban al mismo tiempo?

Comencé a caminar lejos de ese lugar, mi mirada estaba al suelo, mientras mi mente comenzaba a decirme que no podía participar en ese dichoso juego.

De alguna manera podía sentir que yo no estaba preparado para ello, tenía... ¿Miedo?.

¿Miedo a que?.

\- Yugi. –

Me detuve, había olvidado por completo que Yami se encontraba conmigo.

Pero algo dentro de mi gritaba que me alejara de él.

_"Todo estará bien si me añejo de él. Ella solo quiere que me aleje de él, así no comprara la vida de los demás."_

Me mantuve firme en mi posición y sentí unas enormes ganas de decirle a Yami que volviera a casa...

Me sentía tan confundido, pero aun así...

Me gire sobre mis talones, camine directamente hacia Yami donde lo tomo de su chaqueta y lo jale hacia a mi para poder robarle un beso profundo, cómo si supiera que el tacto de los labios de Yami me aliviará y me hacía olvidarme de los problemas y de esa bruja.

Sonreí en medio del beso, al pensar en aquella mujer que decía que iba a decapitar me frente a mí amado Yami.

Espera...

Espera...

Espera un minuto...

¿Amado?, ¿Yami?, ¿bruja?, ¿decapitación?.

\- No debiste de venir aquí. - Es lo último que le dije a Yami antes de volver a retomar mi camino hacia casa.

Sin embargo, aquel chico de ojos rojos me tomó del brazo fuerte, frunci el ceño, dolía, pero no le dije nada.

Justo antes de ofenderlo, el coloco un dedo en mis labios acallandome. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar y en silencio nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba aparcada una hermosa motocicleta de color negra.

Sin esperar mucho me colocó uno de los cascos que tenía colgando en su moticicleta, se puso el suyo y nos subíamos, en cuanto sentí el contacto de su chaqueta lo abrace por la cintura y la motocicleta arrancó hacia un rumbo desconocido.

* * *

\- Felices juegos de las sombras. - Dijo cierta chica mirando desde una penumbra mientras contemplaba como la motocicleta de Yami arrancaba y se iba.

\- Ya ha comenzado, ¿no es así?.. - El chico a su lado abrazo la cintura de la joven, quien confirmó con el sonido de su garganta. - ¿De que lado nos vamos a poner?, ¿Del equipo azul? ¿ O del rojo?, dime. - El chico planto un beso en hombro de la chica haciéndola reír divertida y enamorada. - ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?. –

\- Por supuesto que el azul. - Dijo la oji-zafiro.

\- Entonces, déjame llamar a la jefa, apuesto que le pondrá feliz la noticia de que encontramos a su querido cuñado. –

Anzu asiente.

\- Lo siento Yugi, nada personal. –


	7. Chapter 7

La motocicleta aparco enfrente de una construcción abandonada, un poco alejada de Domino, pero aquel peculiar lugar estaba poblado por jóvenes de mi edad, más jóvenes que yo e incluso mayores.

Baje de la motocicleta, me quite el casco que poseía y miré la estructura, reconocía que era una vieja cantina abandonada por años, o eso era lo leí en los periódicos de mi abuelo.

Me doy media vuelta y hay una chica casi semi- desnuda coqueteándole a Yami , la escena me da incomodidad y cierta molestia, ¿pero que podía decir yo?, nada, pero si hacer algo.

\- Aléjate.- Ordene con voz fría, ni en mis sueños pensé hablar de esa manera tan peculiar, escuché a Yami reír bajamente, luego sus manos se posaron en mi cadera y me giraron hacia él.

\- Descuida, solo le decía que cuidara mi motocicleta. - Menciona lentamente mientras me acaricia la mejilla. En automático alejo su mano, se limita a suspirar por mi acción, pero no quita esa sonrisa ni sus manos en mis caderas.

\- ¿Y me trajiste aquí por...? –

\- Porqué necesito tu apoyo. - Su mirada se afila, me toma de la mano y comenzamos a caminar directo a la estructura y mientras eso pasaba, notaba que el lugar estaba arreglado con focos incandescentes que colgaban de un lado para otro, podía decir que en la entrada se encontraban los jóvenes conversando e incluso fumando, pero mientras más nos adentrabamos pasábamos por diferentes secciones; había desde un gimnasio básico hasta una sección donde había un antro muy privado, ¡y que privado!, pues jamás pensé ver a un chico bailarme desnudo y luego irse para seguir bailando con el resto de los chicos que bailaban al son de la música electrónica que se escuchaba de fondo.

\- Lamento eso. - Se disculpó Yami una vez que salimos de esa sección tan privada y me di cuenta que aún sujetaba su mano. - Normalmente este lugar no es muy escandaloso. –

\- ¿Y por qué hoy sí?. - Pregunte con curiosidad al ver que habíamos llegado hacia lo que parecía un corrido de toros, había asientos a los alrededores donde formaban un perfecto circulo donde parecía ser el circuito de todo. - Que enorme lugar. - Mencionó, pero no puedo evitar preguntar. - No he han a pelear animales aquí, ¿o sí?. Por que si es a si, yo me largo en este momento. –

Yami vuelve a reír.

\- ¿Animales?, no por supuesto que no. - Respondió. - Aquí no hacemos eso. –

Respire aliviado.

\- Sólo lo usamos cuándo alguien va ser castigado. –

¿Se referirá a alguna broma o algo por el estilo?.

\- O una batalla campal. –

Esto no me está gustando.

\- He incluso lo usamos para peleas clandestinas. - Prosiguió. Me quedé pensativo, ¿peleas clandestinas?.

-¿Eso quiere decir?. - Note como el se iba quitando su chaqueta y me la había dado, la gente comenzaba a llenar los lugares, me comenzaba a preocupar ya.

\- Qué se trata de pelear hasta la muerte. - Dijo y me quedé helado en mi lugar. - Este lugar es el mejor para ver. - acaricia mi cabello y luego se alejó dejándome con un beso en los labios que me despertó de mi trance. - Espero me apoyes. Puedes apostar por mi si quieres. –

\- ¿A- apostar?. - Tartamudear.

\- Claro. Apuesta la cantidad de dinero que desees, eso se multiplicará por el doble de peleadores que lucharemos hoy. –

¡¿QUÉ??.


	8. Chapter 8

Iba caminando fuera de esa área mientras escuchaba a Yami gritando mi nombre.

Yo lo ignoraba, seguía caminando mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, había presenciado algo horrible en ese lugar y al mismo tiempo había llegado algo estremecedor a mi mente.

\- Yugi-

\- ¡No! . - Me solté de su agarre en cuanto tomó mi mano. Me gire hacia él notando como estaba manchado de la sangre del contrincante con el que peleo y casi le arrebata la vida.

Le veo con ojos acuosos, mi corazón no para de latir aceleradamente. Veo como su mirada se suaviza, mi cuerpo tiembla, han sido muchas emociones el día de hoy.

\- Sabía que en la escuela te dabas a respetar, corrían rumores acerca de ti de que lastimaba personas, pero yo.... Yo jamás pensé que hicieras esto. Es decir, tú, tú matas. Peleas por dinero y ni siquiera te interesa la vida del otro. Tú no tienes sentí... –

Mis palabras son a calladas abruptamente cuándo sus labios chocan contra los míos, toma mi cintura y me atrae a más a él, quería separarme de Yami, pero mientras ejercía más fuerza para alejarlo, más ponía resistencia en alejarse.

\- ¡Hmp!. - Gemí en medio del beso cuando sentí su mano bajo mi camisa.

Esto era mucho para mi, no podía más: Primero veo a un niño en el instituto que casi me destroza la cabeza, luego y sin razón alguna me subo a la motocicleta de alguien que parecía ser el enemigo todos, después aparezco en un lugar donde se hacían peleas clandestinas donde Yami hace que apueste por él a como de lugar y al final presencie la más horrible pelea frente a mis ojos.

Al final y cómo se esperaba de Yami, había ganado destrozando al pobre chico que había quedado en K.O desde la primera ronda, después en las siguientes rondas él no pudo hacer nada, Yami ni siquiera le dio un suspiro y siguió golpeándolo hasta casi matarlo.

Y ahora él me besaba insistentemente, intentaba alejarlo, me quedaba sin aire, si seguía así iba a desmayarme, hasta que se separó de mi y me dejó respirar en una bocanada de aire.

\- Claro que tengo sentimientos; tengo sentimientos por ti yugi. Y al sujeto que casi mato, casi te mata a ti. - Acaricia mi mejilla. - Solo que tú no lo sabías hasta ahora. –

Me quedé pasmado y confundido.

\- Ten en cuenta esto, bebé. - Dejó un beso en mi mejilla y luego pasó a mi oreja. - Mataré por ti, cualquiera que cosa que sea amenazante para ti, la mataré. –

Me estremecí ante eso.

No podía hacer eso, ¡jamás lo permitiría!, no con el recuerdo que tuve.

\- Quiero irme a casa. - Fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

\- Por supuesto. - Me dijo y luego dejo un beso en mi frente. Tomo mi mano y me volvió a dirigir adentro. - Me cambió y nos vamos. –

Claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, él se encontraba solo en un short deportivo y guantes para pelea, sin camisa y sin calzado; casi desnudo, aún que admitía que tenía buen físico.

Llegamos a una zona apartada donde había un hilera de casilleros, uno de ellos es donde mantenía sus cosas Yami y de ahí sacaba ropa limpia para poder cambiarse.

Yo estaba en la banca, sentada, esperándolo de espaldas.

¿Cuánto tiempo se iba a tardar más?, quiero irme y no volver jamás.

\- Aquí estas. ~- Una voz risueña rompió el silencio mire hacia la derecha y apareció un hombre con traje rojo y cabello platinado, a su lado iba una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio y ojos amables, tenía un vestido color lila e iba sujetando el brazo del hombre que iba sonriendo.

-¿Quién es?. - Le susurre hacia a Yami, el cerro su casillero en un estridente ruido que me hizo respingar, se coló su camisa negra y su chaqueta.

\- Quédate detrás de mí. Y no hables, ¿de acuerdo?. - Me respondió en el mismo tono mientras se colocaba adelante de mí.

El hombre llegó hacia nosotros aún con su sonrisa.

\- Haz ganado de nuevo~. - Dijo el hombrecillo, luego enseño un maletin que tenía en su mano izquierda, me miró a mi y Yami se interpuso dando un paso hacia adelante. - Wuo, tranquilo campeón, solo vengo entregarle la recompensa a tu amigo. Supe que apostó por ti, nunca dejas que apuesten por ti, pero en esta ocasión si lo dejaste. –

\- Mi novio necesitaba dinero. Por eso lo dejé. –

¡¿Qué?!, ¿¡dinero?!, ¡¿Novio?!.

\- Es muy lindo de tu parte. - Dijo ahora la mujer. - Pero de seguro Yugi no está de acuerdo en que seas su novio. –

Aquellas palabras me dejaron tan pasmado por dos razones.

1.- Ella sabía mi nombre sin que yo se lo dijera.

2.- ¿Cómo demonios sabe que Yami no es mi novio?.

Me levante enseguida y de improvisto, no se si fue mi imaginación pero vi respongar del susto a la rubia y al peí-plateado, un poco de miedo vi en sus ojos, pero lo ignore, luego tomé el hombro de Yami para que me prestara atención.

-Tomaré un autobús. -Dije. - Te veo mañana en la escuela. - Cómo despedida le di un beso en su mejilla, esa mujer había dicho que Yami no era mi novio, y tenía toda la razón. Pero de cierta forma, si no le daba ese beso, presenta que esa mujer podría hacerle algo a Yami.

Así que lo hice.

Pasé de su lado y me fui.

\- Sigue siendo el mismo. - Dijo la rubia.


	9. Chapter 9

Llegue a casa a hurtadillas, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, rogaba porqué mi abuelo estuviera dormido y no esperándome en alguna esquina de la sala para luego sorprenderme.

\- Son las doce de la noche. –

Cerré mis ojos con resignación, mi abuelo encendió una lámpara sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?. - Me cuestiono cruzando sus brazos.

\- Estaba en... –

\- Dios santo, ¿y esa herida en la mejilla?. - Se levantó, yo rápidamente me cubrí mi mejilla, carajo, había olvidado por completo que me habían herido.

\- No es nada. - Me atreví a decir.

\- ¿Cómo que no es nada?. - Mi abuelo se levantó, tomó mi mano con la cual estaba cubriendo la herida y la separo para verlo mejor. - ¿Quién te lastimo?. –

Si no decía algo, mi abuelo no me dejaría ir.

Así que se me ocurrió algo. Suspire cansadamente y dije:

\- Me pelee con alguien. –

-¿Qué? ¿A espadazos?. - Mi abuelo se lo tomó a juego, puse mis ojos en blanco y trate de pasar a su lado, fingiría que estaba molesto por su comentario de doble sentido. - Oye, solo bromeaba. –

\- No le veo el chiste a esto. - Conteste. - Solo quiero ir a mi habitación ¿puedo?. –

-Claro-

Me dejó pasar y subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, en cuanto cerré la puerta de mi habitación, mi boca fue cubierta por una mano desconocida, traté de gritar pero sonó ahogado mi grito.

\- Shhh. - Susurraron a la par de mi oreja, lo que hizo que me estremeciera, tomé todo el valor posible y le di un codazo en su costado, lo cual hizo que mi agresor alejara su mano de mi boca, me voltee para enfrentarlo y justo cuando lo iba a golpear, este me sujeto rápidamente he hizo que desviará mi golpe.

Resople frustrado, aquel sujeto poseía mucha fuerza, incluso hasta me tiro al suelo para luego colocarse encima mío.

\- Eres pequeño, pero peligroso. - Aquella voz pude reconocerla de inmediato, me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar tratando de ver en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación.

-¿Yami?-

-Si-

La fuerza con la que era acorralado se desvaneció de inmediato, me reincorpore cuando las luces de mi habitación fueron encendidas y por fin pude ver al tricolor de ojos rojos. - Buenas noches Yugi. –

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. - Pregunté. - Espera, no, ¿como demonios entraste?, la puerta estaba cerrada. –

\- Pero no todas las ventanas. - Dijo sin importancia mientras se dirigía a mi cama y se echaba ahí.

\- Tienes que irte de aquí. –

-¿Por qué?, me gusta estar aquí. –

-Yami. - Me dirigí a él dispuesto a sacarlo de mi habitación y de mi casa, pero este se levantó de inmediato sorprendiéndome.

\- Escucha, solo vine a ver si habías llegado con bien y que todo estuviera en orden. - Me dijo.

\- Pues ya me viste, estoy bien. - Respondí, tomé su mano para sacarlo de mi casa, sin embargo no pude hacerlo, al tomar su mano sentía alguna especie de reconfortacion; esta sensación me hacía sentir tranquilo, me di mi tiempo para acariciarle el dorso de su mano, Yami solo se me quedaba viendo, analizando e, mi mirada estaba en su mano izquierda, note que en uno de sus dedos portaba un anillo dorado y había un escrito ahí.

En automático mi mirada se concentró en mi mano izquierda, en mi dedo anular, ahí no había nada, aún que sentía que debía de haber algo.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?. - Pregunte, alejándome de él.

\- Ya deberías saber eso. - Me contestó modesto y una pequeña sonrisa fluyó en sus labios. - Me lo dio mi persona apreciada. - Prosiguió y luego volvió a tomar mi mano izquierda. - Tu también tenías uno, recuerdo que te lo coloque en el dedo anular. - Beso mis nudillos y un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

En aquel instante recordé aquel anillo, era plateado; que yo recuerde, ese anillo me lo dieron junto a mí ropa cuando estaba por irme del hospital, donde me recuperaba del fuerte golpe que tuve.

Me dirigí así mi closet, lo abrí y lo me agache para sacar un pequeña caja de madera que mi abuelo me trajo de Egipto, saqué la tapa y pude contemplar que adentro venía un collar con letras egipcias de color plateado, habían un par de brazaletes dorados, un par de cartas que dejé olvidadas hace tiempo y por último el anillo de plata.

\- ¿Todavía tienes estas cosas?. - Yami ya hacía a mi lado, miraba de forma interesada mis cosas, en su mirada por ver que él reconocía mis cosas, suspiro con nostalgia, aquello me extraño.

\- ¿Conoces esto?. - Señale la caja.

\- Claro, la caja es de tu abuelo, los brazaletes son míos, las cartas son de tu abuelo, el collar y el anillo te los di yo. –

¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿tu me diste el anillo y el collar?. - No podía ser, recién nos conocemos, no pude habérmelo topado antes, al menos que el accidente que tuve me haya hecho olvidarlo.

Yami tomó el anillo, tomó mi mano izquierda y me lo puso en el dedo anular.

\- Me comprometí contigo. - Dijo, un jadeo salió de mis labios. Imagines borrosas pasaron en mi cabeza, podía ver cómo sonreía junto con Yami mientras veíamos nuestros anillos.

"Te amo." Le dije en ese momento. Yami me devolvió la sonrisa, el recuerdo me mostraba como Yami poseía un collar, el mismo que tenía en mi caja, se lo quito y me lo colocó a mi.

"Este collar siempre me protegió de todo y ahora quiero que tú lo tengas, eres todo para mí. Y si no estoy contigo, al menos sabré que una parte de mi te acompaña para protegerte."

El recuerdo se desvaneció, parpadee un par de veces cuándo, la voz de Yami me hablaba, me removía de un lado a otro para que le prestara atención.

\- ¿Estas bien?. - Me voltee a verlo. Iba a decir algo, pero en esos instantes mi puerta se abrió, Yami me tomó de mis caderas y me halo tan fuerte a él que caí encima de él, pateo la caja hacia adentro del closet y después me beso.

No supe cómo reaccionar, cuándo mi abuelo abrió la puerta y nos vio, se quedó unos instantes en su lugar, mientras yo me separaba del beso y me quedaba viendo a mi abuelo.

\- ¡Y-yo puedo explicarlo! . - Estaba nervioso, mi abuelo solo comenzó a reírse.

\- Lamento interrumpir. - Nos dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia afuera. - Yo sólo venía a ver si todo estaba bien, pero veo que sí. - Comenzó a salir de mi habitación. - Por favor no hagan mucho ruido. - Dijo aún riéndose y se fue.

Me quedé con cara de: "What the Fuck?"

Mi abuelo no me dijo nada, incluso acepto el hecho de que estuviera bien que estuviera en esa posición con Yami.

\- Nada mal, ¿eh?. - Dijo Yami. - Supongo que le agrado a mi suegro. –

\- No bromees así. - Le dije mientras trataba de levantarme, sin embargo Yami me retuvo, tomó mis caderas y me volvía asentar sobre su regazo, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, él colocó su frente en mi pecho. - Recuerdo que te gustaba estar así conmigo. –

Me quede en silencio.

\- Te gustaba que te abrazara de tus caderas, mientras tu me abrazaba tan bien. - Me dijo.

\- Pues yo no recuerdo eso. - Me aleje de él, me levante y me senté en mi cama, Yami se quedó sentado en el suelo mientras me veía con dolor en sus ojos rojos. Creo que lo lastime. - Tengo que dormir. - Dije, me acosté en mi cama y le di la espalda. - Te agradecería que te fueras. –

\- De acuerdo. - Le escuché decir, volví a sentir sus pasos cerca de mí, cerré mis ojos, esperando a que desapareciera, que se fuera lejos de mi, o al me os una parte de mi sentía eso, porqué la otra parte de mi, se moría de ganas de pasar una noche caliente con él.

Inesperadamente sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, ¿se estaba despidiéndome de mi y me estaba dando las buenas noches?.

\- Buenas noches, pequeño. - Su voz se volvió tan suave que me envió un escalofrío placentero por todo mi cuerpo.

"Necesito estar con él." Esa otra parte de mi proclama estar con Yami toda la noche; nuestras pieles tocándose sin algún impedimento, ambos cuerpos adornadose con miles de besos del otro, quería escucharlo suspirar y que de sus labios gimiera mi nombre.

Mi cuerpo sintió un calor insoportable, me levante de improvisto, justo cuando Yami se iba ir de donde vino, alcance a tomarlo de su mano, el me vio de reojo esperando alguna respuesta de parte mía.

\- Quédate. - Le dije, Yami iba decir algo, pero no deje que lo hiciera pues mis labios se pusieron sobre los suyos, le bese con lentitud, saboreando y devorando con hambre aquellos carnosos labios que poseía, Yami no tardo en corresponder e, me sujeto de mi caderas fuerte, esa presión hizo que soltara un inesperado gemido que fue acompañado por su gruñido lleno de satisfacción.

El beso terminó, deje que el tomara el control de todo.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos así. - Murmuró. - Sí continuamos, no podré detenerme y no quiero lastimarte. –

Yo estaba tan deseoso por él que no preste atención a sus palabras, solo quería que estuviera a mi lado toda la noche.

\- No vas a lastimarme. - Le conteste, acaricie sus mejillas, vi su sonrojo que surgió mientras yo me quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa, ambas prendas cayeron al suelo. - Jamás me lastimarías. - Proseguí, me acerque a él para besarlo una vez más.

\- Tienes razón. - Me dijo, acaricio mi espalda baja. - Jamás te lastimaría, pero a cualquiera que se te acerque sí. –

Inevitablemente sonreí y le bese.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ugTsw3LmlrA

Los besos, son intensos, lentos y fogosos. Las caricias van de aquí para allá, la ropa de apoco desaparece cuándo se vuelve estorbosa. Nuestras pieles se rozan haciendo una fricción que me eriza la piel por completo.

Mi mente se vuelve blanco total cuándo Yami besa mi cuello, aquel punto sensible, solo hacia que me calentase más, pero no solo eso, su piel me quema cuando hace y traza cada marca que adornar a mi piel por un par de días.

Me gusta, me gusta aquella agradable sensación, ese infinito calor que sonroja mis mejillas, que pone mi piel de gallina, que sienta todos espasmos mientras estoy sucumbido en el placer total que me brinda.

-¡ah~!. -

Mis gemidos salen, uno a uno, mis piernas tiemblan ante la dulce y extraña sensación que siento cuándo Yami muerde mis pezones hasta volverlos rojos y mueve mi miembro a un ritmo tortuoso.

Mi abuelo dijo que no hiciéramos ruido y es todo lo que puedo pensar.

Trato de acallar mis gemidos, pero me es casi imposible, adoro la dulce sensación que me brinda.

En mi vientre siento cómo se acumula aquel cosquilleo que me avise que me vendré en cualquier momento, intento enderezarme y avisarle a Yami que me vendré, pero todo se detiene.

Me encuentro sintiendo un gran vacío en medio de mis piernas y también un ligero dolor en mi miembro que grita por ser atendido, por eso pasa a segundo lugar cuándo me veo acorralado en mi propia cama por el cuerpo de Yami y el mío.

Nuestras miradas se conectan, mis labios no pueden pronunciar nada, aun que quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón sé qué él sabe lo que le profeso.

\- ¿Me permites?. - Susurro contra mi oído, aquello aumento más mi sonrojo, cerré los ojos mientras asentía.

Enseguida siento sus manos en mi cadera y hace que me voltee dándole la espalda, eleva mis caderas, haciendo que mi culo sobre salte, aún sigo con los ojos cerrados y así puedo sentir cómo sus manos se deslizan desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda dando ligeros masajes, pero lo que me hizo sobresaltarme fue el hecho de sentir algo realmente húmedo en mi entrada.

Abrí los ojos llenos de sorpresa, un alto gemido salió de mi boca que a calle rápidamente, el sonrojo aumento de sobremanera, cubrió todo mi rostro y llegó hasta mis orejas, voltee a verlo de reojo y note que su cara estaba hundida entre mis nalgas, podía ver cómo sus manos ponían cierta fuerza en mis nalgas, estoy seguro que me dejara marcado mi trasero.

Aquella vista me deleitó, no podía creer que Yami esté haciéndome esto.

-¡Ah~! ¡Hm!. -

Varios gemidos salieron de mi boca, mi cara cayó en el colchón tratando de aguantar los gemidos, tomé las sabanas y las apreté intentando aguantar la sensación, cuándo paro de nuevo.

Solté un suspiro de alivio, eso había sido una dulce tortura, pues quería esperarme a correrme junto a él.

\- Veo que te resiste a correrte para mi. - Murmuro cuándo me volteó para verlo frente a frente, me sonrió.

Joder, podía jurar que esa sonrisa me puso feliz en un instante.

_"¿Cómo me atreví a olvidar tu linda sonrisa?."_

Fue un pensamiento que vino rápido y luego se fue.

\- Sí resistí. - Dije mientras me reincorporaba, le acaricie una mejilla me acerque a él rozando nuestros labios. - Fue porqué te quería a ti. - A continuación lo bese y lo invite a que se volviera acostar junto conmigo mientras nos besábamos iba acomodándose en medio de mis piernas, ni siquiera me aviso cuando entraría, solo sentí aquella intromisión de improvisto.

¿Me dolió?, sí.

\- I-idiota. - Murmure apenas cuándo comenzó con sus embestidas soltó una pequeña sonrisita y en venganza rasgue su espalda, él soltó un gruñido entre molesto y gustoso, y eso me encanto a mi.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Hacer que te deje sin caminar?. - Me bromeó mientras sus embestidas se volvían potentes, haciéndome sacar suspiros.

\- ¿P-puedes h-hacer eso?. - Jadee, apreté las abanas, Yami estaba dando en aquel punto que me gustaba. -P- porqué quiero...ah~... Averiguarlo ~... -

Yami seguramente tomo mis palabras como una invitación o un reto pues cada vez se volvían más bruscos conmigo y mis gemidos ya casi no podía contenerlos.

_Oh, abuelo lamento que escuches todo esto._

Sólo rogaba porqué estuviera durmiendo escuchando música y con audífonos a un volumen que no le dejara saber que su nieto estaba teniendo sexo.

\- ¡Yami~!. -

Comencé a gritar su nombre por toda la habitación. Había perdido por completo la razón, mi mente estaba en blanco, solo sabía que mi cuerpo era de Yami; sabía cómo moverse, sabía cómo hacerme gemir tan alto que sintiera vergüenza por mi mismo, sabía cómo hacer el amor.

\- ¡M-me vengo!. - alcance a decir, en un intento por respirar e inevitablemente no me pude contener cuándo Yami me embistió de manera que viera estrellitas, al mismo tiempo que mi orgasmo llegaba y de Yami también.

Mi cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón exhausto; me sentía perdido y liviano, pero con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

\- ¿Crees que mañana caminaras?. - Me murmuró Yami al oído haciendo que me a pegara más a él.

-No lo creo. - Le respondí. - Me diste tan duro que pensé que me desmayaría-

Yami soltó una risa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, me abrazo por la cintura, me voltee para quedar frente a frente pero cuando lo hice, él me sorprendió con un corto beso, me di cuenta que él poseía una enorme sonrisa, se le veía realmente feliz.

\- ¿por qué sonríes?. - Le. Pregunté acomodándome en unos uno de sus brazos, mis ojos pensaban y rogan por cerrarse, igual que mi cuerpo que sentí a exhausto.

\- Sonrió, porque por fin me perteneces y terminarás con Jaden. –

El sueño se me fue enseguida, abrí la mis ojos.

_"Joder, Jaden..."_


	11. Chapter 11

Llego la mañana, no había pegado el ojo todo la noche, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente.

Mi alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación, la apegue al primer sonido que hizo, sentí cómo mi compañero se removía detrás de mí, luego algunos besos se posaron en mi cuello sacándome suspiros.

\- Basta... - Suspire con cansancio, los besos se detuvieron.

\- Por el sonido de tu voz puedo notar que no descansaste. - Me dijo, abrazo mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

\- No tuve sueño. - Fue lo único que respondí antes de escuchar a Yami reír y luego se alejo de golpe. La cama comenzó a removerse, escuché el movimiento de ropa y luego vi a Yami ya vestido, se puso a mi lado.

\- Piensas en él. - Dijo seriamente.

\- No.- Respondí de inmediato, quería levantarme, pero me dolían las caderas, lo único que podía hacer era quejarme.

Ya no me contesto, solo se acercó a mi, me dejó un corto beso.

\- No me importa, si piensas en él ahora. - Dijo. - No mientras pienses en terminar con él. -

Percibí un tono de amenaza en su voz, eso no me gustaba para nada.

Me senté como pude en la cama, tomé el borde de su camisa y lo acerque a mi.

\- Cuidado con ese tono de voz, Yami. - Hable fríamente mientras le tomaba de las mejillas. - Terminaré con Jaden esta tarde. Solo aguarda a que...-

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, estaba sobre mi buro y justo cuando lo iba a tomar, Yami fue quien lo tomó primero, miró por un momento la pantalla, frunció el celo y luego me lo dio.

\- ¿Hola?. - Conteste.

\- Hola, Yugi, soy yo. -

De inmediato me pare, aguantando el pequeño dolor de caderas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Jaden?. -

-Te llame para hablar de algo serio. -

-Claro, habla. - Dije.

\- Tenemos que terminar. -

Oh, eso no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Yugi?. Yugi, ¿estas ahí?. - Insistía la voz de Jaden.

\- Sí, estoy aquí. - Respondí a duras penas.

\- Lamento provocarte dolor, es solo qué, he de irme. Ahora. Recuerda que te quiero. - Me dijo, parecía que estaba jadeando. - Dile a Yami que debe protegerte desde ahora. Ellos están muy cerca de ti. -

\- Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?. - No entendía nada.

-Pásame a Yami. - Dijo de repente Jaden extrañándome, ¿cómo sabía que yo estaba con él? , aún así le hice caso. Le pasé el teléfono a Yami.

-Quiere hablar contigo. -

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Yami tomar mi teléfono y alejarse un poco de mi, yo lo con temblaba desde mi lugar veía como cambiaba sus expresiones.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?... Es un idiota... No, no vayan por ahí... De acuerdo, les diré que hacer, pero deben de pasar inadvertidos.... No, escucha hay un río que los llevará hacia una pequeña isla retirada, ahí estarán a salvo.... De acuerdo, ahí los veremos y convoquen a los aliados. -

Yami colgó la llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. - Pregunte.

\- Nos vamos. -

Yami se acercó a mis cosas, saco una mochila, algo de ropa mía, la caja que me dio mi abuelo y algunas cosas más que no sabía que tenía y las comenzó a empacar.

\- ¿Qué haces?. - Pregunte. Él me dio otro cambio de ropa.

\- Vístete, le avisaré a Shimon que nos largamos de ahora. - Con la mochila entre sus manos salió de mi habitación, sin decirme nada, sin que yo entendiera algo de lo que estaba pasando.


	12. Chapter 12

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?. —Pregunté una vez que me cambiaba, aún que se me dificultaba el poder moverme.  
  
\- Habló de que estas en peligro mi amor. -  
  
Mis palabras se volvieron mudas una vez escuché ese seudónimo, ¿no era muy pronto para que me llamará de esa forma?.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. - Me pregunta mientras me pone la chaqueta.  
  
\- No, nada. - Reaccione. Él me dejó un beso en mis labios, iba a separarse, pero yo no lo dejé, es más lo acerque a mi y le brinde otro beso, de nuevo me sentía ansioso por volvernos uno mismo.

\- Descuida, cuando te lleve a un lugar seguro podemos hacer el amor las veces que quieras. -  
  
Me sonroje ante lo dicho aún que acepte sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
\- Bien, hay que irnos. - Me dijo. Bajamos las escaleras ahí estaba mi abuelo con un rifle, ¿qué hacia él con un arma?.

\- Tal vez no lo entiendas ahora Yugi. - Me brindó el rifle entre mis manos. - Pero que yo recuerde el mejor francotirador eres tú. -  
  
\- Pero yo no sé... -  
  
-Sí, si sabes. - Me dijo. - Tal vez tu yo actual no lo recuerda, pero tu mente y cuerpo están sincronizados, sabrán cómo y cuando utilizarla. Confía en tus instintos. –

\- ¿No vendrás?. - Preguntó Yami.  
  
\- No, este es mi hogar. - Me miró a mí. - Fue un placer criarte Yugi. -  
  
-¿Qué?. –

\- Protegeré mi casa, incluso con mi vida. -  
  
-Abuelo ¿de que estas hablando?. - Cuestione sin entender, de repente arriba se comenzaron a escuchar vidrios rotos.  
  
\- Ya están aquí. - Dijo mi abuelo. - Anda ya váyanse. –

\- ¡No! ¡Espera!. - Intenté protestar, pero estaba tan débil ahora, Yami me tuvo que cargar hasta la salida, vi desde lejos como mi abuelo se sacaba el suéter de su pijama y bajó de este se mostraba un artefacto explosivo con cuenta regresiva.  
  
¡No puede ser!

\- Andando. - Dijo Yami mientras me subía a su motocicleta, se subió él y arrancó con un gran rechinido en sus llantas. Me sujete de su cintura con fuerza, mientras más nos alejabamos de la casa, más sentía el miedo recorriéndome por todo el cuerpo.

Hasta que mi corazón se detuvo cuándo a lo lejos se escuchó una enorme explosión, las lágrimas comenzaron salir de mis ojos mientras Yami maldecir bajamente.  
  
\- Te juro que la van a pagar. - Le escuché decir.  
  
\- Pues espero que sea pronto. - Dije con rabia en mi voz.

Sea quién haya provocado esto. Me las va apagar, y no me importa si deba de matar por conseguir mi venganza, me arrebataron a alguien a quien yo consideraba mi familia y tan bien mi vida.


	13. Chapter 13

— No a recuperado la memoria, ¿eh? —  
  
La mujer mueve sutilmente la copa de vino que porta en su mano.  
  
— No mi señora, pero le tenemos malas noticias. —  
  
Aquella mujer dejó de mover su copa.  
  
— Dila.— Ordenó.

El hombre con porte firme, levantó su rostro para mirar a su jefe a los ojos.  
  
— Salomón ha muerto. — Dijo.  
  
Kaela, se lavanto de inmediato y lanzó su copa en dirección a su mejor cazador. La copa se rompió a sus pies del cazador.

—¡¿Cómo ha pasado?!, ¡¿quién lo asesino?!. — Reclamo con enfado.  
  
— Al parecer, fue el mismo quién terminó con su vida. —  
  
—¿Cómo...?. — Preguntó confundida. — Salomón, no haría algo así, él....  
  
— Se que él era un hombre grande y fuerte. Un hombre que imponía respeto, pero al estar ahí me hizo dudar de muchas cosas... ¿Por qué sacrifico su vida por Yugi Mutuo?. —

Kaela se le puso el rostro rojo del enojo.  
  
—¡Quiero que me traigan la cabeza de ese mocoso ahora!, ¡pagará por lo que le ha hecho a mi padre!. — Kaela después dirigió su vista hacia un chico que estaba entre las sombras, escuchando sin interés los reclamos de su madre. — Timaeus. Hijo. Ven. —

El otro chico salió de entre las sombras, luciendo sus ojos verde esmeralda.  
  
— Te tengo una misión hijo. —  
  
—Por supuesto, madre. — Aceptó el chico.  
  
— Quiero que mates a Yugi Mutuo. Traeme su cabeza. —  
  
—Por supuesto. —

* * *

El aire pasaba por los cuerpos de aquellos tricolores. La carretera se encontraba sola, ya que era de madrugada, por lo que su viaje sería más rápido y llegarían por la mañana al puerto, donde los esperaba un bote con dirección hacia una ubicación única que sólo Yami conocía.  
  
— No sabía que mi abuelo portaba armas en casa. — Habló Yugi, ya que ambos casco tenían un intercomunicador.

— Hay veces que crees conocer realmente a la persona, pero en realidad no es así. — Dijo Yami. — Tu abuelo... Quiero decir, Salomón. Era un hombre muy honorable y muy fiel, su lealtad hacia a ti era incorrompible. Puedo decirte que hasta te llegó a querer como un verdadero hijo. —

—¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿por qué dices que mi abuelo me tenía una lealtad incorrompible?, ¿qué está pasando en realidad?, ¿por qué soy el único que no sabe lo que pasa?. —  
  
— Porqué así lo pediste — Contestó en automático Yami cómo si fuera un robot. Esto sólo alborota a más los pensamientos de Yugi. Lo mantenían confundido totalmente.

—¿Cómo qué así lo pedí?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?. — Pregunto Yugi y después pensó un momento, recordó las sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba junto a Yami. Ese extraño sentimiento guardado en su corazón y que se desatara cuando estaba en presencia de Yami. — Dime la verdad. — Prosiguió Yugi. — ¿Ya nos conocíamos?. —

Yami se quedó en silencio unos segundos, comenzó en dudar si decirle todo de una vez; el accidente que tuvo Yugi, su falta de memoria, sus habilidades extraordinarias como asesino profesional, sus reacciones hacia él.  
  
— ¿Yami?.— Insistió Yugi.  
  
—¿Enserio quieres saber nuestra historia?, ¿quieres saber la verdad de todo esto?. —

— Supongo que sí. — Contestó Yugi. — Me quieren matar. Mi abuelo sacrifico su vida por mi y ahora tú... Yo... Realmente siento involucrarte en todo esto. —  
  
Yami comenzó a reír bajamente, lo que llamó debidamente la atención de Yugi.

— ¿Sientes involucrarme en esta situación de muerte?. — Ríe y luego acelera, Yugi se sorprende por el aumento de velocidad y se agarra más fuerte de Yami. — Yugi, amor. Yo fui enviado a protegerte. No importa quien quiera lastimarte, incluso tocarte, estaré ahí para matar al hijo de puta que intente dañarte. —  
  
Yugi se queda sin palabras a lo dicho.

— Estando tu ami lado. — Prosiguió Yami con seriedad pero ocultando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dentro del casco. — Nada te pasara. Estoy aquí para tí. —  
  
Esas palabras calmaron el corazón acelerado de Yugi, su rostro estaba sonrojado, aún que una parte de él estaba asustado.  
  
El viaje continuó algunas horas más, hasta que amaneció, Yami a parco su motocicleta y enseguida una mujer rubia se les acercó.

—¿Bote o lancha?. — Preguntó cruzandose de brazos.  
  
— El bote. — Respondió sin ver Yami a la mujer mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes que le entregó a la rubia, quien aceptarlo lo oculto en medio de sus pechos.  
  
Yugia al ver eso, se sonrojo y prefirió desviar la mirada.

La rubia por el contrario al darse cuenta de la presencia de Yugi, se le dibujo una sonrisa.  
  
— No puede ser. —  
  
—Mai, contrólate por favor. — Le pidió Yami mientras pasaba atrás de la chica, ahí, detrás de ella había una mesa con maletines de color plateado, las abrió mientras yo tenía enfrente a aquella chica de ojos violetas.

—¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, Cariño!, Dime, ¿cómo está Kai?. —  
  
Le mire extrañado, ¿quién era ella y por qué me ha alaba como si ya nos conocieramos de toda la vida?, además, ¿Quién es Kai?.  
  
— Disculpe, no se de que esta hablando. — Le conteste, intente ir con Yami pero ella, se volvió a poner en mi camino.

— Ya veo... ¿A un Sigues molesto por lo que te hice verdad?, ya te dije que lo siento. —  
  
No entendía nada. La mujer me estaba confundiendo o estaba completamente loca la rubia.  
  
— Mai, 912. — Le dijo Yami, la rubia le vio sobre su hombro, su rostro mostró incredulidad. Luego me vio a mí me sonrió, me dio una caricia en mi cabeza y me pidió disculpas para luego ir corriendo alado de Yami.

Ahí, un poco lejos, ellos comenzaron a discutir y yo, me quedé parado en mi lugar.  
  
— No dejan de discutir, ¿verdad?. —  
  
—¿Uh?. — Volteo a mí derecha, Kaiba aparecio a mi lado como si se tratara de un fantasma, ni siquiera lo había escuchado ponerse a mi lado. — Kaiba... —

— Es mejor que subas al bote los marineros tu equipo ya te esta esperando. —  
  
Él también me dice cosas sin sentido, le miro para ver que me corresponde la mirada, sabe que no entiendo nada.  
  
—Ugh, es cierto. Tú condición. — Suspira, luego toma el rifle entre sus manos que me había dado mi abuelo. —Por cierto. Lamento lo de tu abuelo, él no merecía un final así. —

¡¿Uh?!, ¡¿Cómo supo de la pérdida de mi abuelo?! ¡¿Quién le había dicho?!.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes...?. —  
  
— No importa cómo lo sé. — Me interrumpió. — Sólo.... vamos. Todos te están esperando. — Me tomo de mi mano y comenzó a dirigirme hacia el puerto donde solo estaban tres barcos.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de uno de ellos, un chico bajo del barco para ponerse enfrente de nosotros, de inmediato Seto se colocó delante de mí y apunto a aquel chico.  
  
— Marik. — Dijo Seto.  
  
—Cuidado con esa arma, es de alto calibre, como la de un profesional. — Dijo y se acercó más hasta que la boquilla del arma tocó el estómago de ese chico. — Solo quiero saludarlo. —

— Un hola a la distancia es más que suficiente. — Dijo serio Seto.  
  
— Entonces, ¿yo tampoco puedo saludarlo?. —  
  
Me quedo petrificado en mi lugar cuando siento el cañón de una pistola apuntando a mi cabeza.  
  
Seto, gruñe bajamente.  
  
— Bakura. — Articula Seto con rabia.  
  
— Qué bueno verte Mutuo, me preguntaba cuando nos volveríamos a ver para terminar con la vida del otro. — Dijo aquel chico de cabellos albinos.


	14. Chapter 14

— Bajen el arma, ahora. —  
  
Yami apareció de repente, apuntando a la cabeza del albino, este último sonrió.  
  
— Mira quién está aquí. — Dijo el albino. — El lobo de las montañas. —  
  
Ví a Yami fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué hacía el lobo lejos de su caperucita?, ¿se te perdió?. — Se burlaba y más apretaba el cañón del arma a mi cabeza.  
  
— Sueltalo ahora o te juro que el lobo te va a comer. — Dijo Yami con desden. — ¿O quieres que tu corderito pierda la vida?. —  
  
Entonces el oji- café abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Mira detrás de mí. — Le ordenó Yami, el albino miró sobre el hombro de Yami y yo también, y pude decir que me lleve tremenda sorpresa al ver a Mai en la rama de un árbol con un rifle y apuntando hacia al otro barco de donde provino el tal Bakura, ahí, y de espaldas se encontraba un chico de espaldas, con el cabello igual de albino que el de él. — Sí matas al amor de mi vida. Yo mató al tuyo y de paso, te mató a ti... Así qué te doy de dos opciones; Baja el arma, pídele perdón a Yugi y luego me dices el por qué estas aquí. La segunda opción, creo tu sabes lo que pasará, ¿no?. ¿De verdad quieres que tu corderito muera sin siquiera conocerte tal y cómo eres?. —  
  
Entonces paso lo inevitable, Bakura bajo el arma, dejó de apuntarme y se alejo unos centímetros de mi, para luego arrodillarse e inclinarse.

— Lamento el haberte apuntado y el quererte asesinar. —  
  
Mis mejillas se ruborizan. Yami se me acerca hasta a mi y me toma de la mano.  
  
—¿Estas Bien?. — Me pregunta. Yo solo puedo asentir nervioso. Yami vuelve a ver al albino. — ¿Y bien?. —  
  
— Solo vengo hacer una propuesta. — Dijo el albino y después me miró a mí.

En automático me escondí detrás de Yami. ¿Por qué él me veía?.  
  
— Ahg, ya levántate. — Ordenó Yami y Bakura lentamente lo hizo. — ¿Cuál es esa propuesta?. —  
  
— Unirnos a ustedes. —Suelta el otro, el sujeto que aún Kaiba le estaba apuntando con el rifle.

—¿Por qué?. — Ahora habla Seto sin bajar la guardia. — ¿Acaso es una sucia estrategia de ustedes dos?. — Con rabia dice Kaiba.  
  
— Ja, por esta vez. No es así. — Dice el rubio cenizo. — Veo que aun sigues enfadado por lo de tu cachorro. —  
  
—Miserable. Cobarde. — Gruñe el castaño. Estos dos, seguro que tenían problemas entre ellos. — ¿Crees que me e olvidado de lo que le haz hecho?, te juro por mi alma, que te mataré. —

—¿Y cuándo será eso?. — Pregunto el otro burlon. — Puedes hacerlo ahora. Pero, ¿qué es lo que te lo impide?. — Casi soltandose a reír, el pelicenizo me ve por sobre el hombro de Kaiba. — ¡Ah!, ¡Sí!, como no. Te detienes por él. — Me señala. — Seguramente debes estar orgulloso de que tu perro te sea leal hasta la muerte. — Eleva la voz mientras se dirige a mi. — ¿No Yugi?. —

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?. — Murmure con temor. Pero pareciera que el otro Moreno me leyó los labios pues de inmediato hablo:  
  
—¿Qué te sorprende, Yugi?, ¿qué sepamos tu nombre? ¿Qué sepamos de tu pasado?, ¿qué sepamos cuan inofensivo eres ahora?. —  
  
— Yami. — Lo llamé y le tomé de su mano.

—Enseguida. — Me murmuró y en un rápido movimiento, sacó otra arma, apuntó hacia el pelicenizo y disparo. El estruendo que escuche me sobresalto, ¡no esperaba que hiciera eso!, solo le tomé de la mano para que me explicara de que estaba hablando, sin embargo aquello Yami lo interpretó mal.  
  
—¡¿Acaso estas loco Muto?!. — Me grito el otro, la bala que disparo Yami recayó cerca de la pu ta de sus pies, seguramente lo hizo como a modo de advertencia.

Aún así, yo estaba dispuesto a disculparme con aquel otro que me gritaba un tanto asustado, pero...  
  
— ¿Cómo le haz dicho?. — Joey, aparece detrás del Moreno apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza de ese sujeto.  
  
— Mierda. —  
  
—¡J-joey!. — Grite el nombre de mi amigo, estaba impresionado por verlo enfrente de mi, luciendo un porte firme, serio y calculador.

— Parece que están en aprietos. — Se jacta Yami y amabas armas apuntan hacia Bakura, quien al ver esto se pone pálido.  
  
— ¡Ya basta!. — Estoy en mi limite, no comprendo lo que pasa, pero no puedo dejar que nadie muera por mi culpa. Estas personas que se habían presentado a mi, de mala manera y que querían matarme, te ian algo que decir y presentía que era algo importante.

Tome las manos de Yami y las baje le Tame te mientras lo veía. Él en respuesta suspiro y bajó la guardia.  
  
— Bajen las armas chicos. — Dijo Yami. Seto, con un chasquido de lengua la bajó, mientras Joey la bajó y la guardo sin rechistar para luego caminar e ir con Seto, tomó su brazo y lo alejo de la línea de fuego para dirigirlo a un barco que estaba al fondo.

— No tarden mucho. Debemos de partir. — Fueron las últimas palabras de Joey antes de irse.  
  
—Mai, baja el rifle. — Dijo de nuevo Yami, mientras tocaba un pequeño auricular en su oreja.  
  
Los otros dos, los que parecían ser mis verdugos se reincorporaron.  
  
— Tienen tres minutos para hablar. — Les dijo Yami.

— Akela quiere muerto a Yugi. — Dijo Bakura.  
  
—Dime algo que no sepa, ya. — Dijo con sarcasmo Yami.  
  
— Eso no es todo. — Interrumpió el otro. — ¿Adivina a quien mando para asesinarlo?. — Yami se les quedó viendo. — Tu hermano. —

Pude ver a Yami tensarse.  
  
— Les queda un minuto. — Les dijo, a ambos chicos cruzaron miradas.  
  
— La propuesta es esta... —Habló el albino.

* * *

Media hora después, estábamos en el barco navegando hacia una dirección que yo desconocía.  
  
Sin embargo aquello no me impidió acercarme a Yami, pues desde que se entero que su hermano viene por mi asesinarme se había comportado más serio que nada.  
  
— No sabía que tenías un hermano. — Me le acerque, para estar junto a él mientras el aire acariciaba nuestros rostros.

— Sí te quiere asesinar, no tengo hermano. — Me dijo. Luego volteo a verme. — No dejaré que se te acerque, Yugi. No dejaré que te mate. Sobre mi cadáver si eso sucede. —  
  
Agradezco enormemente su respuesta, pero hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que nada será lo mismo en cuanto me tope con su hermano.  
  
— No te conozco lo suficientemente bien. — Le dije.

Creeme que es todo lo contrario Yugi. — Me toma de mis manos. Me ruborizo nuevamente. — Ya es momento que sepas la verdad. —  
  
—¿De qué?. —  
  
— De todo lo que está pasando y de lo que te pasará más adelante. —  
  
—¿Tiene que ver con el accidente que tuve?. —  
  
—Así es. — Me dijo.  
  
— Entonces... Cuéntame. —


	15. [El Pasado]

No tendría palabras para describir como me sentí cuando nos conocimos, el sentimiento, ese si, por supuesto que puedo decirtelo; cuando te conocí sentí miedo, mucho miedo.

A pesar de ser un niño de una prestigiada familia importante con una apariencia inocente, tú, con tu sola presencia defundias el miedo mismo. Todos te conocían como el "ángel de la muerte", un apodo que se te quedó por años a lo largo de tu crecimiento y que te hizo fama por mucho tiempo.

Hasta que te paso el accidente...  
  
Pero en fin.  
  
Tu apodo esta ligado desde que naciste. Fuiste desde el principio un bebé privilegiado con una belleza inigualable y con una habilidad que muchos chicos estarían dispuestos a matar para conseguir. Incluso, matarían por ti para conseguirte.

Pero claro, tu no dejarías que ninguno de ellos te pusiera la mano encima, serias virgen hasta la muerte, o hasta que el amor tocará las puertas de tu corazón, aún que eso sería difícil.  
  
Naciste con el don de poder procrear una vida. Naciste con una belleza inigualable y que muy pocos chicos tienen. Pero también, naciste con la habilidad de ser un peligroso asesino a sangre fría.

Fuiste criado por tu madre, la cual te enseñó el arte del engaño, el seducir a hombres y mujeres para poder llegar a tu objetivo, te enseñó aparentar ser lo que no eres, te enseñó a mentir, te enseñó a disfrazarte.

Por otro lado, tu padre te enseñó lo que era la guerra, las batallas, las pérdidas, la pérdida de la vida, la habilidad para asesinar, los incontables objetos que podrías utilizar como armas, te enseñó a combatir, a no rendirte hasta acabar con el objetivo.  
  
Tus padres te hicieron "perfecto".  
  
Pero... No lo eras.

Superficialmente: mostrabas todo aquello que complacía a tus padres y a tus jefes, les dabas el gusto de poder derramar sangre, pero al mismo tiempo de verte sufrir.  
  
Internamente: Llorabas y suplicabas por un suspiro de alivio. Por un poco de libertad. Deseabas escapar, irte muy lejos y desaparecer para siempre porque ya no aguantabas más el hecho de tener una vida así.  
  
Y no te culpo; yo también deseaba eso.

 _"Yo nací para vivir esta vida. No para que me hagan sufrirla.”_  
  
Me Confesaste cuando recién nos estábamos conociendo.

 _— Deja de llorar, solo es una cortada superficial sobre tu mejilla._  
  
 _— ¡Duele mucho!, ¡Waaa!._ —Lloraba sin parar. Hace unas horas, había tenido un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con otro niño de otra familia de la secta, el resultado fue desastroso como siempre; murió un niño, el cual no fuí yo, sin embargo la lucha por la sobrevivencia me había cobrado varias golpes y raspones en mi cuerpo, pero la que más me dolía era la de mi mejilla que no paraba de sangrar.

 _— Ugh, enserio que eres realmente ridículo. —_ Te quejabas mientras me curabas la herida. Mirabas con ojos desinteresados la cortada, parecía que lo único que me reprochaba esa mirada tuya, muy en el fondo, era el del porqué de la pelea. _— ¿Por qué te peleas te con ese_ _niño?, ¿estás loco de la cabeza o qué?. —  
_  
Agache la mirada. Me sentía mal cuando me regañabas, sonabas molesto.

 _—Perdón. —_ Me disculpe en un susurro.  
  
 _— No me pidas perdón a mi. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?. —_ Al terminar de curarme la herida, me sostuviste de los hombros tan fuertes que me queje del dolor, te mire fijamente a esos ojos que ahora me demostraban preocupación profunda y una gran desesperación. — _Ahora que has dejado ese lado bueno de ti... Serás condenado como yo. —_

El gran peso que llevaban tus palabras, me hacían sentir horrible. Se que tratabas de cuidarme, mantenerme lejos del mundo de la sangre y el asesinato de tu mundo. Pero ahora se convirtió en el nuestro y eso, no podía decírtelo.  
  
 _— Lo siento mucho, Yugi. —_ _  
  
—Ugh, mierda. ¿Y ahora que debería de hacer?, ¿debería hacer que escapes de aquí? ¿Deberia llevarte lejos a un lugar donde nadie te encuentre?. —_

Tantas suposiciones formulabas en tu cabeza y me decías algunas, aún que jamás llegaste a una que me ayudara a salirme de esta sangrienta situación... Lo único que hice yo, para cerrar te la boca, era el poder besarte.  
  
¿Te digo la verdad?

Mate a ese niño, sin compasión alguna. No dude en despedazarlo pedazo a pedazo, ¿por qué?, porque estaba hablando mal de ti. Porque planeaba algo contra ti y debía de evitarlo a toda costa. Mira como terminó. Le enfrente. Lo extermine.  
  
Yugi. Tu planeaba salvarme de ese maleficio, eres muy bueno conmigo. Pero la verdad. Quién trataba de salvarte de todo aquello... O por lo menos de sobrellevarlo, era yo.

— Enserio crees, ¿que dejaría a mi hermano que se te acercara?. — Mire a Yugi fijamente. Al mismo tiempo el barco abarcaba en el puerto de la isla donde nos quedaríamos un tiempo.  
  
Yugi me miró sin poder creer lo que le había contado. Una mínima parte de lo que era él, de lo que era yo y de lo que éramos nosotros.

—Yugi. — Tomé su mano deliberadamente, vi que su reacción fue respingar en su lugar como un pequeño gatito asustado; adore por completo ese gesto, parece que me teme... Pero no será por mucho tiempo. Tomé aquella argolla, esa que reposaba en mi dedo anular y se lo coloque a él. — Mereces ser feliz. — Le susurre a la par de su oreja. — Dejame de volverte cada momento de felicidad que me otorgas te a mi. Dejame ser tu demonio que te protegía. Yugi, déjame ser el monstruo de tus Pesadillas. — Lo tomé de la barbilla firmemente. — Y cuando lleguemos al final de esta historia, Yugi. Espero ser la últimas víctimas de nuestra lista. —  
  
Con esas últimas palabras lo solté, retrocedí algunos pasos hasta tener una distancia prudente entre nosotros.

— ¿Quién piensas que moría primero Yugi?, ¿Tú? O ¿yo?. —


	16. Chapter 16

No, no podía creer lo que me decía... Yo jamás... Yo nunca... Nunca me atrevería asesinar.

— ¿Estas Bien?. — Joey aparece en mi rango de visión. Me mira con preocupación, pero a su vez con un poco de frialdad.

— Sí... Sí estoy bien. Solo, algo cansado. — respondí con duda. Trague saliva ruidosamente. Joey me colocó su mano en mi hombro mi cuerpo se erizo por completo, ahora que sabía como operaban ellos me daba temor el acabar como ellos... Pero... Yami dijo que lo soy.

Aún así... No puedo creer eso.

— Cansado, ¿eh?. —

No me creía, aún así, dejo el tema de lado.

— Podrás descansar en tu cabaña asignada. Recupera fuerzas, pues las necesitarás más que nada. — Me recomendó para luego irse y dejarme solo.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

Miró hacia el horizonte, los rayos solares iluminan lo que es el puerto, el paisaje es como un campo y un poco más allá, están unas cabañas que sacan por su chimenea humo.  
  


—¿A donde he venido a llegar?. —

Me pregunto, alistando e mentalmente para bajar del barco e ir con los demás.  
  


* * *

— ¡¿Ya están en la isla Esmeralda?!, ¡¿pero que demonios?! ¡¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido ahí?!. —

Kira estaba hecho furia, no podía entender cómo aquel chico de apariencia inocente se le seguía escapando, parecía como arena entre sus dedos. ¡Tan escurridizo eres Yugi!.

— No podemos intervenir ahí. Es una isla neutra. Si atacamos, quedaremos mal ante las demás sectas. — Decía Timaeus sin importancia. — Aún así, es probable que tengamos una oportunidad. — Su madre lo miró atentamente. — Envíame. Sacare a Yugi de la isla. — Sonrió el albino.

— ¿Enviarte?, ¿sabes el riesgo que corres estando allá?. —

— Se que mi hermano tratara de matarme, pero por favor, soy mucho más fuerte que él en todos los aspectos. —

— Alardeas mucha confianza. Eso te matara. —

— ¿Y qué no es justo lo que quieres?. — Contradijo el otro. — Tu me metiste en esto. A mí. A mi hermano. A Yugi. A ti. A todos. ¿Y todo para qué?, para vengarte de un simple chico que lo único que hizo, fue hacerte un enorme favor al deshacerte de... —  
  


— ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!. — Grito Kira para luego caminar directamente hacia Timaeus y darle una bofetada que resonó en toda la sala. — ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu difunto padre?!. —

Tim no dijo nada.

— ¿Sabes cuanto se sacrifico por nuestra familia?. —

— ¿Y tu no sabes lo que me hizo?. — Confrontó el otro.

— El solamente estaba enseñandote. Quería enseñarte una lección valiosa. —

— ¿Enserio?, ¿una lección?, ¿Crees que azotar a tu propio hijo casi llevándolo hasta la muerte es una forma de enseñar?, ¿O crees que pasar un cuchillo por tu ojos era un aprendizaje era valioso?, ¿sabes cuanto me dolió que me hiciera esto?. —

Tim subió la mirada, donde sus ojos resplandecía con un potente tono esmeralda, pero en su ojos izquierdo poseía una cicatris que era en diagonal en todo su ojo.

— Tan solo fue un regalo. — Dijo su madre.

— Ya me canse de discutir de nuevo este tema. Tan solo sacare a Yugi de la isla. No vendré por un buen tiempo, así que no me esperes despierta. —

— Ten buen viaje hijo. Estaré esperando ansiosa mi regalo. — Decía Kira con voz cariñosa mientras Timaeus se marchaba directo a la Isla donde encontraría a Yugi y se lo llevaría.  
  


* * *

— Descansa un poco. Mañana será un día muy ajetreado. — Yami arropado a Yugi de manera cuidadosa como si el chico enfrente de él se fuera a romper con el más leve movimiento descuidado.

— Estoy bien. Solo... —

— Solo debes descansar. — Le interrumpió Yami dando de lleno un dulce beso en los labios del menor que solo sintió el choque de labios y el leve moviento que no correspondió.

Yami entendía que Yugi por ahora no respondería a su besos u abrazos, pues comprendía que su chico seguía procesando la información de hace un rato.

Aún así, no dejaría que Yugi se alejara de su lado.

— Dulces sueños, amor. — Le susurro a Yugi a la par de su oreja haciendo que Yugi se estremeciera. — Sí me necesitas, estaré afuera, hablando con los demás en la hoguera, ¿bien?. —

Yugi asintio mientras se acomodaba en su lecho, Yami por su parte apago las luces y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Yugi para luego salir de la cabaña e ir con los demás, que estaban reunidos alredor de la hoguera esperando por su jefe.

— ¿Ya se durmió?. — Pregunto Seto viendo como Yami caminaba hacia ellos.

— Estará despierto un poco más de tiempo. Así que, hagamos el menor ruido posible, no quisiera despertarlo con todo este ajetreo. —

— Eso será un poco difícil, ¿no?. — Mencionó Joey mientras miraba hacia la fogata donde estaban una chica de cabellos rubios y un anciano amordasados.

Yami se acercó a ellos. Tomó del mentón a la rubia de ojos verdes.

— Tu apariencia es como la de él, lastima que tus habilidades como asesina son una basura, Rebeca. —

Yami quito la mordaza de la rubia, este al instante le escupió en la mejilla.

— Monstruo. Bastardo. Hijo de... —

— Shhh, nada de groserías, querida. — Le acallo Yami. — Una dama no debe de comportarse de esa manera tan grosera, ¿acaso tu padres no te enseñaron modales? . —

Rebeca mordió la mano de Yami fuerte haciéndolo sangrar, pero ni si quiera se limitó a quejarse.

— Dime, ¿tu que sabes de modales? Si eres igual que yo hermanito. —

— Bruja. — Carcajeo Yami, viendo su mano sangrar al igual que al ver los labios de su mitad hermana ensangrentados por su misma sangre.

— Dime, ¿quién es el monstruo aquí?, yo al igual que Timaeus, deseamos a Yugi al igual que tú, pero nuestros motivos son muy diferentes, nosotros queremos protegerlo de todo. Incluso de nosotros mismos, pero tú... Tu buscas otra cosa de él, buscas su condena y su sufrimiento. Me da risa pensar que tanto lo sobreproteges de todos, que solo tú puedas hacerlo sufrir. Enserio, Yami, ¿quién es el monstruo aquí?. —

— Yo ya estoy condenado. Y sí, tienes razón, lo sobreprotejo de todos, excepto de mi. ¿Y sabes por qué?. —

— Porqué quieres que el te mate. —  
  


Yami sonrió.

— Oh yo lo mate a él. El amor es enfermo, ¿no?. — 

Con ese último comentario Yami sacó una pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza a Rebeca.

— Te veré en el infierno, bastardo. —Le dijo Rebeca.

— Es una pena que no te despidas de mi aibou. Pero descuida, ocultare muy bien tu muerte para que no se entere de ti. Y me encargaré, personalmente de borrarte de sus recuerdos para siempre. — **+**

¡BUM!.  
  


× ** _continuará_**...


	17. Chapter 17

Por la mañana escucho el canto de los pájaros, se me hace tan raro que los escuche, en la ciudad no podía , pero aquí, creo que oigo incluso las pisadas, las risas y la charla que se traen desde temprano.

Llevó tres días aquí, en esta isla, y pareciera que estuviera en vacaciones de verano en un día de campo con mis amigos y familiares, pero yo sé que no es así.

Yo sé que me encuentro aquí por motivos peligrosos y que mi vida podría apagarse como la flama de una vela. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

— Buenos días. — Yami ha entrado por la puerta vestido como si se tratara de un granjero moderno; unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgado de la rodilla, una camisa a cuadros de color roja, una botas de montaña café claro, usa unos guantes negros, su rostro está más tostado por el sol por andar bajo el sol todo el tiempo y su rostro, esta un poco sudado y sucio por la tierra.

Mientras tanto yo, me encuentro todo el tiempo en esta cabaña sin poder hacer nada, aún que yo quisiera, Yami no me deja, me trataba como todo un marqués, cada cosa que yo le pedía me lo concedía sin rechistar, excepto mi libertad para tan siquiera salir y caminar un rato.

Y no solamente soy yo el que está en este estado.

— Ni tan buenos. — Murmure.

— ¿De nuevo Pesadillas?. —

Quisiera decirle que no es así, pero desde que llegué aquí he tenido incontables Pesadillas que me despiertan asustado, sudado y hay veces que despertaba gritando.

— Sí... — Digo cansado.

—¿Cuántas horas has dormido hoy?. —

— Solo tres. — Le respondo mientras me levanto para ir al baño a ducharme mientras soy visto por él tan atentamente como siempre.

— Deberías dormir más. Podrías... —

— No me digas que tome esas pastillas para el sueño. — Le digo ya en el baño, desvistiendo me, la puerta se abre y a mi no me importa, se que se trata de Yami.

— Así podrás descansar. —

— Y también tendré Pesadillas por un buen tiempo sin poder despertarme. —Le dije.

— Yugi. — Me toma del brazo deteniendo me.

— Yami, no quiero tener esta conversación nuevamente. — Dije cansado. — Me dirás que tomar esa pastilla es para mi beneficio, pero la verdad es que no lo es. Tú, me has visto como me pongo cuando me tomo esa pastilla, me has dicho que lloro, que me quejo, que grito y no puedes hacer nada para despertarme y cuando lo consigues, estoy al borde de tener un ataque de pánico por las imágenes que me presenta mi mente de personas que se desangran en frente de mi. —

— De hecho iba a proponerte si podemos ducharnos ambos. Ya sabes, para hacernos compañía el uno al otro. —

— Ah... Claro, ¿por qué no?. —  
  


Varios minutos más tarde me encontraba desayunando junto con Yami un par de waffles con mermelada de fresa y jugo de naranja.

— ¿Por qué tengo estas constantes Pesadillas?. —

— Por qué tu mente está traumada. — Me responde Yami sin importancia y deja sus cubiertos de lado. Terminó de comer. — Tienes fantasmas que te persiguen Yugi, por esas las Pesadillas. —

— ¿Fantasmas?, ¿a que te refieres?. —

— A las personas que mataste a sangre fría. A esos "fantasmas" me refiero. — Me dijo. — Escucha Yugi, ahora que te he revelado parte de tu pasado, creo que es normal que tu mente busque esos recuerdos en tu memoria para hacerte recordar lo que eras antes, para formaste lo que eres ahora y lo que serás en un futuro. —Me explica con serenidad, mientras me mira fijamente, toma mi mano. — Y se que tienes miedo de ver esas imágenes tan horrendas Yugi, pero no hay nada que hacer más que aceptarlas porque ya son parte de nosotros. —

Comprendo lo que dice, tengo que aceptar esa parte oscura que tengo en mi. Aun así, me da miedo, siento que no estoy preparado y jamás lo estaré.

— ¿Realmente fui muy malo en el pasado?. — bajo la cabeza y la mirada.

— No te torturas en ello. Ya es cosa del pasado. —  
  


—Pará ti es fácil decirlo. — Dije sin pensarlo. — Haces esto a diario. — Quise retractarse, pero una risilla traviesa de Yami me dejó desconcertado y petrificado por su respuesta.

— ¿A diario?. — Se burló. — Yugi, si te refieres a matar personas y la responsabilidad de quitarle la vida y vivir con ese pesar, pues lamento decepcionarte, pero eso no es mi "estilo". —

—¿Qué?. —

— Yugi. — Note de inmediato como su mirada cambió, una sonrisa, pequeña pero con el toque de locura aparecía en sus labios me dejó realmente nervioso y su respuesta, joder, su respuesta era de lo más inesperado ¡ni siquiera me lo imagine!. —Yo solo mataré por ti y para ti. Así que que no, Yugi, yo no mató a diario como sueles pensarlo. Yo mató para que estés a salvo. —

Mierda.

*Continuará...


End file.
